Elrren Arrowleaf
Former ranger Elrren Arrowleaf - now a druid - was first a scout from the Cenarion Circle, fighting the Burning Legion in the Outlands, and the Scourge in Northrend. He joined the Winterblades Regiment afterwards as a sentinel. Although, he have now chosen the path of druids. Biography and History Elrren Arrowleaf was born only 400 years ago in his family's manor east of Starfall Village. Elrren grew up among his parents, when he was young. His mother, Irilia Arrowleaf, a local priestess of the Moon of Starfall Village had business and patrols to take care of in the small town, and his father, Lurin Saberstrike whom he had never seen too much, since he was slumbering inside the nearest barrow dens at certain times. Elrren spend most of his day with his sister, playing in the snowy landscape of Winterspring. When they were home, they used to be taught as scholars by the family's housemaid. Thus did Elrren grow up, peacefully in the silent Winterspring. As he reached the age of a century he was instructed in the arts of the powers of nature, thus beginning his training as a druid But on the brink of adulthood, on his age of 300 years, Elrren was allowed to abandon his druidic practices and then choosed to be practiced by the Sentinels in the arts of war, which was rather unusual or even preposterous, since men of the Night Elves race was not believed to be acceptable in the training of blades and bows, rather than druidism. But Elrren persisted in his wish and at last he was accepted into the Sentinels. While Elrren reached adulthood, he was introduced into the outside forests beyond Winterspring, as he - like every night elf should - came to know the forests of Ashenvale. Along with his Sentinel mentors he was taught the ways of survival, hunting and archery - which he had choosed himself - in the lush groves around the forests. When hes education ended at long last, he was once again send to be educated this time among scrolls and books in the sacred city of Nighthaven. Elrren studied through, years long, meanwhile his younger sister was educated as a huntress in the night elven regiment, The Starseekers. But after news of a brute green-skinned race appearing in the southern of Ashenvale, Elrren realized - aswell as his entire race - that the silence before the storm was over. As the third war continued and the Scourge with their demon masters ravaged Ashenvale further, Elrren and his family, all trained for war, defended the path to Moonglade, to protect the sacred grove. Soon as their numbers faltered further and further, the demon attacks stopped, and the Arrowleaf family and the other defenders found themselves to rally with their fellow kind to prepare for a giant battle before the great World Tree, Nordrassil on the summit of Mount Hyjal. The battle itself, while a initially sorrowful for the night elves from the loss of their immortality, did not weaken Elrren's heart. While he mourned and honored the fallen from the war, hes relatives suffered no loss of lives, in the battle. Elrren had never been fully respected his goddess,Elune , properly - as he says himself. But after knowing the fact that hes family members all was alive he accepted it as a sign of Elunes fortune, and from that honored her every night and thanked her for keeping his family alive. The years following the Third War he joined the Cenarion Circle eager to work for wealth. After a year of work at them, he purchased his own house in the lushful city of Darnassus. By the Cenarion Circle he served as a scout, assassin and regular sentinel, fighting the demons of the Burning Legion in the Outlands, though mostly the naga in Zangarmarsh. After the situation with the naga was more or less controlled, Elrren was sent back to Azeroth to prepare to serve in Northrend travelling along with the Valiance Expedition in a small concentrated strike force formed by the Cenarion Circle. With it, he and his fellow soldiers was send into diffrent missions around Northrend, mostly on the east side. During his time in the frozen wastes. That was, before he was striken down by a val'kyr and treated in Northrend. He was send back to Ashenvale where he continued to work in the name of the Cenarion Circle. Long after the Alliance expedition to Norhtrend was set in motion, Elrren was moved by his superiors in the Cenarion Circle to serve the Winterblades, to replace the former Winterblade soldier, Warden Teroan Moonrain, whom had attempted to assassinate High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind. Since, Elrren have been fighting the trolls of Gurubashi and the other enemies of Ashenvale under the command of his regiment superiors. A new time began for him a night where he in his house was visited by priestess Annexis Starseeker and sentinel Kim'zaram Moonstorm. There the three elves exchanged some normal chatting, until they were interrupted by a stalking mysterious human. While Elrren remained at his house, the two female elves threw the human out of Darnassus. While Annexis didn't return, Kim'zaram did, and Elrren continued their casual talking, and eventually kissed each other, forming a relationship. While Elrren someimtes proved to be overprotective to her, they learned to live with each other, and Kim'zaram moved from her own house to Elrren's. Although it didn't last long before Kim'zaram one day confessed that she had been unfaithful to him. Although Elrren was filled with sorrow and anger of the news, Elrren barely forgived her, and concentrated his anger towards this other man, Commander Relithien Shadowgrove, Elrren's superior in the Winterblades Regiment. Even to this day, Elrren have never forgived him and the very presence of Relithien makes him uncomfortable. While Elrren was satisfied with his life he noticed Kim'zaram's shady behaviour and began to question her of this. While she never seemed keen to give a true answer, it began to annoy Elrren. However, one day when he was arguing with her while they were striding through Ashenvale, he offered her an enchanted necklace, which strengthened and became the very symbol of their love. Elrren left her that night with a smile. Some time after the wars against the Gurubashi trolls, Kim'zaram left for Stormwind City to buy some special poisons. While Elrren didn't approve of this, because of that she might have become pregnant, she left nevetheless. When Elrren told this to a near friend of his, Aariam Nightborne, she ventured to Stormwind City to search for Kim'zaram. One night, while Elrren was visited by two other Winterblades, Aariam rushed into Elrren's house claiming that Kim'zaram had been stabbed in the stomach. Elrren and Aariam rushed to the Temple of the Moon where Kim'zaram had been transported. Elrren dashed over to his lover with tears in his eyes, staying with her for the rest of the night. He only got a deeper hole in his heart, when he was told that Kim'zaram had in fact been pregnant, but the stab had destroyed the child, and both of the lovers shared tears that night. This became the downfall for the relationship of the couple. One day the Winterblades launched a secret expedition into the corrupted parts of Quel'thalas. On the second day that had stationed themselves at the river splitting this blighted land called Ghostlands and the rest of Quel'thalas. On the third day Kim'zaram went over to Elrren dropping the necklace he had offered her into his hands again. This was a clear sign, and Elrren couldn't hold the tears back when she said that she had lost her feelings to him. In confussion and despair he did a terrible crime against her. Thus he was sent back to Darnassus, and thrown into prison, and Kim'zaram deserted the regiment and fled to Stormwind. And so Elrren was left in a dungeon, regretting his actions deeply. After five weeks, though, when his superior, Arodeesa Winterstorm, visited him, he was freed. However, he was demoted, threatened with "permanent handicaps" and he still have his punishment pending. Today Elrren questions himself who should be most angry at who when it comes to his relationship with Kim'zaram. Nevertheless, he considers her as a part of his past, attempting to forget her. A New Path Elrren had begun to regret his actions more and more over the time and he prayed every night to Elune for forgiveness. Not only himself was upset, but mostly his own father, Lurin. Elrren's sister, Alinarra had told of the deep depression their father was in due to Elrren's crimes. Thus Elrren took a great decision in his life and wrote a letter to his father, seeking to resume his training as a druid once again, in a hope of apoligizing his father. This was not the only reason, though. Elrren had begun to see greater respect in the sacred of the goddess and the wild, which he cherished so much. Therefore was his wish to become a druid. So a morning he left Ashenvale and ventured to Moonglade, the sacred home of the druids. There his father put him through a harsh training program, reteaching him what Elrren had been taught those two-hundred years ago. Elrren learned quick and much and him and his fahter seemed to get better with each other, every day passing. Finally one day, Lurin seemed satisfied with his son's learning and relivied him of the training. However, he requested that Elrren would find a new techer as soon as possible and so Elrren did. The day he returned to Darnassus from Moonglade, he found a druidess of his regiment, Elhdras Winterleaf. Elrren requested what his father had said he should, and Elhdras accepted in becoming Elrren's new Shan'do. Recently, he has chosen Stonetalon Mountains as the home of him and his mate, Lythrum. Appearance and personality Elrren is average tall and agile of build, with a muscular body, mostly his arms from his proffesions of bows and other ranged weapons. He keeps a short fullbeard and is, along with his long hair, purple. He normally keeps his hair into a long ponytail. Elrren never leaves his house without his armor, consisting of primary mail, as well as augmented with plate. Elrren has since his teenagehood been known as overprotective, even knowing it fully well, himself, trying sometimes to resist it and let he ones he love protect themselves which he even know they can, though sometimes it have comed to his advantage. Before meeting Kim'zaram, Elrren never saw romantically on any woman, having hard to understand the feelings of love. The reason may be Elrren's despice of the gender dividing within the kaldorei society - The fact that most of the kaldorei military, The Sentinels, consisted of women, while males remained in the druidic path. Yet he have given up his stubornness and he have begun to look on it all with more interest. Other than his overprotectiveness, Elrren have always been remarked as easy to make smile and laugh. Also, he is curious on some happenings and loyal to hsi superiors and friends. When angry or stressed Elrren always keeps to struggle himself from losing himself to in getting provoked to anything violent - not that it is too hard for him -, and prefers to keep himself calm, mostly due to acting wisely and honorable. This also serves in normal situations where he keep a gentle and helpful attitude. Combat style When Elrren as young choosed the Sentinels rather than druidic trainers, he was already there believed for following his own passions, because of the fact that a male sentinel was rather disordinary at that time. During his training among the Sentinels he choosed the bow as he weapon, preferably the crossbow, though it was not considered too traditional. When Elrren is in combat he focuses best on having allies among him. When targetting to kill an enemy, he first fires a single quickened shot, thereafter a more steady and aimed shot, and another quickened should it have proven to be neccesary. As said, he prefers to wear light, but hardened leather armor on the base of his armor, while a layer of mail and plate components, allowing him moving swiftly and freely. However, now where he have chosen the path of a druid he now prefers to battle in his feline form (cat form). Category:Night Elves Category:Alliance Characters Category:Males Category:Alliance Category:Winterblades